


A Moment Too Soon

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s01e03 Witch, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Seize the Moment, Subtext Becoming Text, Underage Kissing, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles might have shared in season one if Katherine hadn't shown up quite so quickly. (1 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Too Soon

It wasn't that kind of kiss. Not really. Well... maybe a little bit. Mostly he felt... relief. Relief and joy. Definitely joy. Well, why shouldn't he be overjoyed? He pressed his lips to hers, pulled her close, he'd be weeping if he wasn't careful. The firm pressure of Buffy's equally joyful lips pressing back against his made his heart take flight. There would be a moment, which would come at any moment, to be embarrassed, to look away from the sight of Amy averting her eyes. But this was not that moment. Katherine's deadly curse was broken. Buffy was alive. 


End file.
